This invention relates to motor vehicle manufacturing and more particularly to a high density welding body shop to facilitate manufacture of motor vehicle bodies.
Whereas a myriad of vehicle body shop configurations have been proposed or implemented, the typical motor body shop continues to require large amounts of manpower, continues to consume a large factory footprint, continues to require complex equipment and procedures to supply component parts to the assembly line, and continues to require complex equipment and procedures to exchange tooling to facilitate model changeover.